La Apuesta
by drakaris
Summary: AU Frankie Rizzoli desafía a su hermana a acostarse con la mujer que él elija antes de su fiesta de cumpleaños. Si no lo consigue, Jane tendrá que entregarle su club. Decidido a ponerle las cosas difíciles elige a la única mujer que parece aborrecer a su hermana. ¿Será Jane capaz de ganar? Rizzles 100%
1. Chapter 1

_**Otro primer capítulo más; por casualidad estaba escuchando una canción y me vino la idea a la cabeza. Sé que soy lo peor por empezar tantas a la vez y no actualizarlas tan seguido como me gustaría pero si no lo escribo se me olvida ;) La idea es ir actualizando Polos Opuestos (que no tardará mucho en finalizar) y alguna de las nuevas que haya tenido buena acogida; a mí me gusta ésta y El premio pero si preferís otra puedo intentarlo ;)**_

_**Otra vez, gracias a todas las que seguís mis historias y dejáis un comentario cada capítulo. Muchas gracias por hacerme sentir así de bien!**_

**1**

Jane Rizzoli entró en el restaurante del club de campo ya entrada la tarde. Satisfecha, se dirigió a su mesa habitual donde sus amigos estaban charlando animadamente. Jóvenes multimillonarios, atractivos y populares, Jane y Frankie Rizzoli, Barry Frost, Scott y Emma Farell eran amigos desde hacía años y Susan Woods se había unido al grupo hacia poco. Jane se sentó en la mesa, se quitó las gafas de sol con actitud insolente e hizo una seña al camarero que inmediatamente se acercó a tomarle nota. Después de ordenar una cerveza, esperó pacientemente a que empezara la sucesión de preguntas

El primero en abrir fuego fue su hermano "¿Dónde te habías metido? Llevo llamándote todo el día"

La llegada del camarero con la bebida, los interrumpió momentáneamente. El hombre dejó una cerveza fría delante de ella y se retiró en seguida. Jane tomó la copa y se la acercó a los labios, tomando un sorbo antes de responder "Estaba ocupada"

Emma Farrell dejó entrever los celos en el tono cortante de su pregunta "¿Y quién ha sido esta vez?" Siempre había estado encaprichada de Jane. No estaba enamorada de ella; estaba enamorada de lo que representaba. Quería que todo el mundo la envidiara al entrar en los clubs del brazo de la mujer más popular de la ciudad, poder acostarse con la mujer que muchas otras deseaban, poder restregarle en la cara a las demás que Jane Rizzoli era suya. Jane Rizzoli era un trofeo y ella tenía que conseguirla a cualquier precio.

Jane respondió enigmáticamente a la pregunta "Una encantadora pelirroja"

"¿Susan Flynn?" La incredulidad era patente en la voz de su amigo Barry Frost

Frankie no pudo evitar el exabrupto "Joder, Jane! Si está casada!" Jane se recostó en la silla mientras miraba con superioridad a su hermano mientras asentía "¿Y qué importa eso? Por fin he completado la lista" Aunque tenía fama de seductora, seducía tanto como la seducían a ella. Y en aquella ocasión había sido la otra mujer la que se le había acercado a ella en busca de una nueva experiencia. Y se alegraba por ello.

Susan Woods, la novia de Frankie preguntó curiosa "¿Qué lista?" Hacía poco tiempo que había empezado a salir con Frankie Rizzoli y todavía había ocasiones en que el grupo compartía una complicidad que a ella se le escapaba. Su novio se lo aclaró "En la fiesta de Año Nuevo, mi hermana se propuso acostarse todas las integrantes de la junta de admisiones del club"

Incrédula, la mujer no pudo evitar preguntar "¿Con todas?"

Jane asintió sonriendo "Con todas"

"¿Martha Harris?" Jane volvió a asentir mientras ensanchaba su sonrisa al recordar aquella experiencia. Había sido un polvo fantástico. Era una mujer divertida, atractiva y apasionada pero el imbécil de su marido llevaba meses sin compartir cama con ella, demasiado ocupado en contentar a su secretaria. Peor para él. El sexo había sido sensacional y desde ese día habían compartido más de una noche juntas. Al principio había sido una relación exclusivamente física, basada únicamente en el placer pero poco a poco aquello había dado paso a una complicidad y ésta a una sincera amistad. Era agradable poder tener a alguien con quien hablar sin tapujos.

Su hermano la distrajo de sus pensamientos "¿Donna Carter?" En esa ocasión también había sido la otra mujer la que la había seducido a ella, animada por lo que le había contado su amiga. Jane se encogió de hombros "Ríndete. Te lo he dicho. Soy capaz de conseguir a la mujer que me proponga"

Frankie se molestó ante la fanfarronada. Su hermana era leal, generosa y sabía que podía contar con ella pasara lo que pasara pero necesitaba una cura de humildad. "Hagamos las cosas interesantes. Dentro de 2 meses es tu fiesta de cumpleaños. Si para entonces consigues acostarte con la mujer que yo te elija, te regalo mi coche nuevo pero…" se detuvo unos instantes para darle emoción a la propuesta "… si pierdes, _Obsidian_ será mío"

Aunque la apuesta era claramente desigual, Jane aceptó de inmediato. El club _Obsidian_ era su orgullo, el proyecto en el que había invertido los dos últimos años de su vida. Había trabajado duro para conseguir llevarlo a lo más alto, a posicionarlo como uno de los clubs más famosos del país pero el Ferrari 458 Speciale de su hermano era una preciosidad. Frankie había esperado más de medio año en poder ponerle las manos encima. Iba a disfrutar cuando se lo quitara de las manos; quizás así aprendiera de una vez por todas a no desafiarla "Me parece que voy a estrenar coche nuevo en un par de días"

Frankie empezó a irritarse por la actitud de su hermana. Cada vez tenía más ganas de darle una lección "¿Estás muy segura no?"

Jane lo miró desafiante "Al cien por cien"

Frankie escaneó la sala en busca de la candidata perfecta. Después de ojear varias veces la habitación encontró a la elegida escondida tras un libro en un rincón. Estaba seguro que Jane no tenía nada que hacer con aquella mujer. Eran diametralmente opuestas. Mientras su hermana era una animal de fiestas, amantes y clubs nocturnos, la otra mujer era la imagen del recato, el saber estar y la modestia. Siempre correcta, voluntaria en varias asociaciones culturales, miembro destacado de los consejos de administración de las empresas de sus padres, era el paradigma de la perfección. Y por la manera en que los miraba por encima del hombro cada vez que se cruzaban en el club o en alguna de las numerosas fiestas benéficas que frecuentaban todos ellos, casi podía asegurar que no los podía ni ver. Definitivamente era la mujer perfecta para volver a ponerle los pies en la tierra a su hermana. Y él iba a disfrutar cuando por fin viera a la soberbia Jane Rizzoli derrotada y sin su preciado club. Sonriendo con maldad, se dirigió a su hermana "Maura Isles"

La sonrisa se le borró de la cara. De todas las mujeres que hubiera podido elegir, tenía que haberla elegido a ella. Maura Isles era la mujer más estirada, puritana, y remilgada que había conocido en su vida. Siempre perfecta, siempre haciendo lo que se esperaba de ella, cada vez que sus miradas se cruzaban podía sentir como la evaluaba y no daba la talla "¿Estás de coña?"

Fue el momento de Frankie Rizzoli fanfarronear "¿demasiado para ti?" Conseguir que su hermana se diera por vencida valía más que todos los clubs de la ciudad.

Jane no se intimidó. No iba a darle ese gusto al insufrible de su hermano "Eso quisieras. Trato hecho. Conseguiré acostarme con ella antes de mi fiesta de cumpleaños"


	2. Chapter 2

**2**

Jane bebió otro sorbo de su copa mientras miraba distraída por la ventana. Hacía ya dos semana que había aceptado aquella estúpida apuesta con su hermano y no había hecho ningún avance. Se estremeció al recordar lo que estaba en juego. Si no encontraba la manera de conseguir cambiar la imagen que Maura Isles tenía de ella iba a ser imposible acercarse a ella y mucho menos meterse en su cama. Sintió un escalofrío helado recorriéndola de la cabeza a los pies. Por culpa de su bocaza y su fanfarronería en pocas semanas iba a perder su club.

De repente, se vio distraída por la figura de alguien tomando asiento junto a ella. Sin apartar la vista de la ventana, empezó a despedir a la inoportuna visita "En estos momentos sería una pésima compañía, te aseguro que encontrarás más entretenimiento en cualquier otro lugar"

Frankie Rizzoli se rió, encantado por la incomodidad que trasmitía la voz de su hermana. Estaba disfrutando verla pasar aquellos aprietos. Realmente le importaba poco quien ganara; incluso se sentía mal por haber propuesto algo tan soez como aquello. Aunque conocía poco a la otra mujer estaba seguro que no se merecía que jugaran con ella de aquella forma. Si su hermana mostrara algún tipo de remordimiento por su fanfarronería estaría encantado de retirar el desafío "¿Preocupada? Admite que eres una fanfarrona y retiraré la apuesta. No es necesario que nadie gane o pierda. Sólo admite que últimamente estabas siendo una arrogante insoportable y se acabó"

Jane se recostó en el sillón perezosamente. Si su hermano pensaba que iba a rendirse tan fácilmente estaba loco. Era ya una cuestión de orgullo "Ni pensarlo. Pienso disfrutar enormemente del fantástico coche que voy a ganarte"

Frankie la miró desafiante "¿Has hablado con ella al menos?"

Jane levantó la vista, buscando con la mirada a la mujer. La encontró de nuevo en el mismo rincón solitario que solía ocupar día tras día. Frunció el ceño ante aquella idea. Si lo pensaba bien, no entendía porque Maura siempre estaba sola. Era una mujer influyente, inteligente y educada. Y no le costaba reconocer que era una mujer atractiva, de cuerpo curvilíneo, pelo ondulado, ojos grandes y claros y labios deliciosamente besables. Sin pensarlo, le preguntó a su hermano "¿Por qué siempre está sola?"

Frankie la miró desconcertado "¿De que hablas?"

Jane volvió la cabeza para mirarlo, frustrada por la simpleza de su hermano "Maura Isles. Es una mujer atractiva e influyente, los principales requisitos para ser alguien popular en nuestros círculos. Debería ser el centro de atención y siempre que la veo está sola en un rincón ¿Por qué?"

Frankie se encogió de hombros "Ni idea. Sólo se que hace algunos años la llamaban Maura la muerma. Debe de continuar siendo igual de aburrida"

Sin pensarlo, Jane se levantó de la butaca decidida "¿?Dónde vas?" le preguntó su hermano sorprendido por su cambio de actitud

Sin apartar la mirada de Maura le respondió " A comprobarlo"

**R&I**

Maura vio como Jane Rizzoli se levantaba de su mesa y con pase firme y decidido se acercaba a ella. Se encontró con varias miradas curiosas, sorprendidas de que alguien como Jane Rizzoli perdiera su tiempo en alguien como ella. Aquello no hizo más que reafirmar la idea que hacía varios días que le rondaba la cabeza. Cuando llegó hasta su mesa, le espetó "Por fin te has decidido"

Confundida, Jane se sentó en la silla que había frente a ella "¿De qué estás hablando?"

Maura cerró el libro que tenía entre manos y lo depositó con cuidado sobre la mesa. Serena, añadió "Se lo de la apuesta con tu hermano. Me preguntaba cuando te decidirías a dar el primer paso"

Jane sintió como el corazón empezaba a latirle descontroladamente. ¿Cómo se había enterado de aquello? "Maura, no se de que estás hablando. Te aseguró que …"

Cuando la mujer frente a ella levantó la mano para hacerla callar, Jane obedeció de inmediato. No tenía ni idea de cómo salir de aquel lío y cualquier tiempo extra para pensar era un regalo que no pensaba desperdiciar. Las siguientes palabras de Maura la sorprendieron todavía más "Si quieres tener alguna posibilidad de ganar, no insultes mi inteligencia mintiéndome"

Jane asintió "De acuerdo. No pienso mentirte. Sólo puedo pedirte la misma sinceridad. Me intriga saber cómo te has enterado y más aún ¿por qué estás hablando conmigo en estos momentos en vez de abofetearme si lo sabes todo acerca de esa estúpida apuesta?"

Maura esbozó una sonrisa sin humor "Durante toda mi vida, la gente me ha visto como un modelo de discreción, de corrección, de saber estar. Hace años, empezaron a llamarme Maura la muerma" La mueca que hizo Jane al oír aquel apodo le confirmó que ella también lo había oído. "Por una vez en la vida quiero hacer algo escandaloso. Y tú eres la persona perfecta para ayudarme a conseguirlo"

Jane estaba cada vez más confundida "¿Entonces vas a ayudarme a ganar la apuesta?"

"Voy a darte la oportunidad de intentarlo al menos"

"¿Cómo?"

Maura se inclinó sobre la otra mujer y Jane se estremeció al notar los labios de Maura susurrándole cerca del oído "Sedúceme"


	3. Chapter 3

**3**

_Sedúceme_. Aquella palabra llevaba resonando en su cabeza desde hacía dos días. Jane miró el reloj por enésima vez aquella mañana, más nerviosa de lo que le gustaría admitir. Por que tenía que concederle ese don: Maura Isles la ponía nerviosa. Jugueteó con el cuello del botellín de cerveza hasta que se dio cuenta que había alguien sentado frente a ella "Maura!"

"Parecías muy ocupada en tus pensamientos. No quise interrumpirte"

"No.. no.. Sólo estaba distraída. Me alegra que pudieras escaparte de tu reunión para comer conmigo"

Maura ordenó un vaso de vino al camarero mientras le contestaba "Es justo que ponga algo de mi parte. A fin de cuentas, las dos perseguimos un fin común"

"Maura… respecto a eso… quisiera disculparme otra vez. Era una necedad completamente fuera de lugar"

"¿Te arrepientes?¿No te atraigo lo suficiente como para intentarlo al menos?"

Jane la miró sin saber que decir. Aquella mujer parecía decir todo lo que le pasaba por la cabeza sin pararse a pensarlo. Podía entender que algunas personas se vieran abrumadas por aquella brutal sinceridad. Ella en cambio la encontraba fascinante "Mi atracción hacia a ti no es el problema. No me gusta sentir que te estoy utilizando"

"Oh.. no te preocupes… ese no es el caso. Como mucho, sería yo la que te estaría utilizando a ti"

"¿Y cómo es eso?"

"Desde el momento en que supe lo de la apuesta podría haber puesto fin a toda esta situación. Al no hacerlo, casi te estoy obligando a complacerme para poder ganar. Eres la única que tiene algo que perder" Jane estaba atónita ante aquel razonamiento. En ese momento el camarero llegó con los primeros platos y pronto las dos mujeres se enfrascaron en una interesante conversación. A pesar de su reticencia inicial, Maura debía admitir que había menospreciado a su acompañante. Durante esa comida había descubierto a una mujer sarcástica, seductora pero sobre todo inteligente. Pocas personas hacían el esfuerzo de intentar mantener una conversación mínimamente interesante y Jane además era capaz de llevar la iniciativa. Aquella mañana estaba aprendiendo una valiosa lección.

Cuando el camarero acabó de servirles el café, Maura se atrevió a preguntarle lo que llevaba rondándole en la cabeza desde que se había enterado de aquella infame apuesta "¿Y qué es exactamente lo que hay en juego? imagino que será algo importante"

"Está en juego el _Obsidian_"

Maura la miró sin comprender "¿_Obsidian_?"

Jane asintió, incrédula de que no hubiera oído hablar de su club "Cuando acabé de estudiar en la universidad invertí todo lo que tenía en ese club. Me costó varios años de pasión y esfuerzo pero por fin ahora está en la élite"

Maura bebió un sorbo de su vino "¿Ves? Tú tienes más en juego. Aunque he de reconocer que nunca había oído hablar de ese club. Aunque teniendo en cuenta que no tengo muchos amigos con los que salir tampoco es de extrañar"

Cada vez que la oía hablar Jane podía percibir la soledad y la tristeza en su voz "Eso es algo que hay que solucionar de inmediato. Si no tienes planes me encantaría que fueras mi invitada esta noche"

Maura le sonrió con tristeza mal disimulada "Creo que las dos sabemos que nunca he sido famosa por tener la agenda repleta de compromisos sociales"

"Entonces tenemos una cita. Estaré trabajando en mi oficina pero llámame cuando estés llegando y saldré a recibirte"

**R&I**

Cuando el taxi encarriló la calle donde estaba el club Maura se sorprendió al ver la enorme cola que había en la puerta. Decenas de personas esperaban impacientemente tras el cordón de terciopelo rojo, ansiosos por poder entrar. Justo cuando estaba bajando del taxi, Maura vio como Jane salía por la puerta. Tímidamente le hizo una señal con el brazo, intentando llamar su atención. El primero en percatarse de su presencia fue el portero que, con mirada incrédula, le indicó a su jefa su presencia. Cuando Jane bajó hasta la calle para darle la bienvenida, se desató un griterío de mujeres intentando llamar su atención. Maura se dio cuenta de porque aquel hombre la había mirado con tanto escepticismo. Aquellas mujeres eras exuberantes, con provocativos vestidos ajustados que se ceñían a sus cuerpos dejando poco a la imaginación. Involuntariamente, echó un vistazo al recatado vestido negro que había elegido para esa noche. Cuando Jane llegó hasta ella, le dio un cariñoso beso en la mejilla "Estás preciosa Maura"

Intentó esconder su inseguridad "No tanto como tus admiradoras"

Jane se inclinó sobre ella susurrándole al oído "Mucho más que cualquiera de ellas" Maura sabía que en parte Jane estaba interpretando un papel, intentando seducirla como le había pedido pero a pesar de aquello era una de las pocas personas que se había molestado en hacerla sentir bien "¿Entramos?"

Cuando entraron en el local Maura se sorprendió por la elegancia de la decoración. El aire industrial combinaba de maravilla con el diseño extravagante de las luces del techo. La barra de las bebidas estaba surtida de taburetes luminosos y al fondo podía ver varios reservados para los clientes más importantes. En aquellos momentos, la sala estaba a rebosar y la música resonaba con fuerza incitando a los clientes a bailar sin parar. Vio pasar varios camareros con bandejas repletas de champan y Maura supo que Jane no mentía al afirmar que en su club se reunía la élite de la ciudad. Jane se acercó a ella intentando hacerse oír por encima de la música "¿Qué te parece?"

Maura asintió sin apartar la vista "Es fascinante"

"Entonces déjame que acabe de enseñártelo"

Con dificultad atravesaron la multitud que abarrotaba la pista de baile hasta llegar a las escaleras que llevaban a su despacho privado. Antes de poner un pie en el primer escalón, una mujer las interceptó "Jane! ¿Subimos a tu despacho?·

"Ya tengo compañía pero pasa por la barra y dile a Tony que te invite a una copa de mi parte" Visiblemente decepcionada la mujer se despidió "Cuando acabes con ella búscame. Te estaré esperando"

Jane le indicó a Maura con un gesto el camino a su oficina. Cuando estaban subiendo las escaleras, no pudo dejar de fijarse en la exquisita visión que tenía ante sus ojos. La tela del vestido se le pegaba al cuerpo en cada uno de los movimientos, insinuando un culo firme y unos muslos perfectos. Cuando entraron en la oficina, Maura no perdió el tiempo antes de darle una salida "No era necesario que te cohibieras por mí. No pretendo que seas célibe por mi culpa"

"No tenía que hacerlo pero quería hacerlo. Esta noche eres mi invitada y mereces toda mi atención"

Maura se acercó al gran ventanal que dominaba la oficina y desde el que se podía ver todo el local "¿Suele ocurrirte mucho?"

Jane recordó la promesa que le había hecho de no mentirle "Sí. Muchas mujeres se ven deslumbradas por la fama y el dinero"

"Entonces debe de ser frustrante para ti tener que esforzarte tanto para llevarme a la cama. Estoy segura que cualquier otra noche ya tendrías a alguna de esas mujeres dispuesta a satisfacer todos tus deseos"

Jane se acercó hasta ella, atrapándola entre su cuerpo y el escritorio "Esas mujeres se sienten atraídas por el dinero y la fama pero a mí lo que más me atrae son los desafíos. Y tu eres el desafío más grande al que me he enfrentado nunca"


	4. Chapter 4

**Cortito pero intenso (o eso espero jeje)**

**4**

"¿Qué harías si yo fuera una de esas mujeres que hay allí abajo intentando desesperadamente llamar tu atención?"

Janes apoyó las manos en la mesa, rozando las caderas de Maura. Hasta hacía poco menos de una semana se hubiera reído de cualquiera que le hubiera insinuado siquiera que pudiera encontrarse en aquella situación. Pero Maura la había seducido. Aquella sinceridad, la manera en que no se había dejado intimidar la habían cautivado y ahora le resultaba imposible dejar de pensar en ella "Te besaría, te acariciaría y te provocaría uno de los orgasmos más fabulosos de tu vida"

Maura fijó la vista en los labios de Jane. Cuando había llegado al club se había dado cuenta que los vestidos ajustados y los pechos siliconados no eran lo único que la diferenciaba de aquellas mujeres. También eran muy distintas en la actitud. Mientras ella se pasaba la vida preocupándose por el que dirán, por hacer siempre lo correcto, aquellas mujeres sólo se preocupaban de conseguir lo que deseaban en cada momento, sin preocuparse de nada más. Por una vez en su vida quería hacer algo insensato, alocado "Hazlo"

Jane deslizó las manos desde la mesa hasta las caderas de Maura, sintiendo el calor de su cuerpo a través de la tela "Maura…"

"Hazlo Jane"

Ver a Maura tan exigente la excitó. Con delicadeza, la tomó de la mano y la separó de la mesa. Apoyó las manos en su cintura y con un rápido movimiento le dio la vuelta de manera que su espalda quedó pegada contra su cuerpo. Mientras abrazaba su cintura con un brazo, utilizó el otro para retirarle el cabello que le cubría el cuello para despejar el sensible punto detrás de la oreja. Con destreza, descendió su boca sobre aquella zona, recorriéndola con sus labios, intercalando pequeños besos con suaves mordiscos en el lóbulo. Cuando Maura sintió la corriente de placer recorriéndola hasta su mismo centro de placer, apretó su brazo sobre el que tenía Jane en su cintura, en un innecesario gesto por evitar que se apartara de ella. Despacio, Jane la hizo avanzar hasta que Maura quedó atrapada entre el frío cristal y el cálido cuerpo de Jane.

Los cristales tintados impedían que desde la pista nadie pudiera ver lo que estaba pasando en aquella oficina pero Maura no pudo evitar sentir una oleada de puro y excitante erotismo la recorriera al pensar en lo que estaba a punto de pasar en aquella oficina ante los ojos de toda aquella gente. Sin dejar de besarle el cuello, Jane deslizó sus manos por los muslos de Maura hasta alcanzar el borde su vestido. Con estudiada lentitud, volvió a recorrerlos hacia arriba, subiéndole el vestido, descubriendo cada vez más piel. Cuando por fin llegó a la cintura, Jane tomó la mano de Maura bajo la suya y fue guiándola desde su estómago hasta su apremiante destino. Cuando se encontró con la barrera de lencería, no se molestó en apartarla. Deslizó la mano bajo la prenda y siguió su camino. El ronco gemido de Maura le indicó que había alcanzado su objetivo. Despacio, fue deslizando la mano de Maura entre los húmedos pliegues, sin prisa, provocándola poco a poco. Jane notaba como Maura iba excitándose más y más a medida que iba encontrando menos resistencia a sus movimientos. Cuando Maura le susurró lo que necesitaba, Jane deslizó despacio uno de sus dedos dentro de ella y se vio recompensada con una gemido de inconfundible placer. Empezó a moverlo, asegurándose de acariciarle el sensitivo brote nervioso con el pulgar cada vez que salía de ella. Cuando la respiración de Maura se hizo más entrecortada, añadió un dedo más, notando como la mujer se contraía casi al instante. Sintiendo lo poco que le faltaba para llegar al orgasmo, Jane bajó la boca sobre su cuello una vez más, recorriéndolo con pequeños besos hasta que alcanzó la unión con el hombro, mordiéndola con suavidad para después aliviarla con una caricia de la lengua. Aquello fue lo que Maura necesitaba para dejarse llevar, echando la cabeza hacia atrás y dejando escapar un gruñido de pura satisfacción mientras atrapaba los dedos de Jane en su interior. Despacio, Jane fue separándose de ella pero no dejó de acariciarla hasta que sintió como Maura se relajaba bajo su cuerpo. Con habilidad, volvió a colocarle el vestido en su sitio y le dio la vuelta hasta quedar cara a cara. Mirándola a los ojos, sus frentes tocándose, le dijo "Esto es lo que habría pasado si fueras una de esas mujeres"

Todavía con la respiración entrecortada, Maura le preguntó "¿Esto quiere decir que ya has ganado la apuesta?"

Jane sintió como se le congelaba la sonrisa en los labios "No"

"¿No?"

"No. En estos momentos me interesa muy poco esa maldita apuesta. Me pediste que te sedujera y es lo único que me importa ahora mismo. Y te aseguro que esto no ha sido más que el calentamiento" Maura se estremeció ante aquella revelación. Enfadada, sin saber si con ella o con la insinuación de Maura, Jane la tomó de la mano y se encaminó a la salida "Ahora déjame acompañarte a casa"


	5. Chapter 5

**Como algunas de vosotras me pedíais que actualizara este fic, ahí va otro capítulo. Como veis, no hace falta mucho para convencerme ;)**

**5**

"_¿Esto quiere decir que ya has ganado la apuesta?"_ Aquella estúpida situación se le había escapado de las manos. Lo que había empezado como un juego se había transformado en algo más. Porque antes de conocerla pensaba que Maura Isles era remilgada y prepotente pero empezaba a descubrir a la Maura que se escondía detrás de aquella fachada y sabía que acabaría causándole problemas. Porque aquella Maura desconocida la intrigaba y la desconcertaba, la cautivaba. Era inteligente, sarcástica, interesante y hacía tiempo que no conocía a ninguna mujer que la excitara como ella. Todavía no había podido olvidar lo que había pasado en su oficina la noche anterior. Y lo peor de todo era que mientras estaba recorriendo a Maura, acariciándola, llevándola al orgasmo no se le había pasado por la cabeza ganar la maldita apuesta que había hecho con su hermano.

"¿Cómo van tus avances con la muerma de Maura, Jane?" preguntó entre risas su amigo Scott. El resto de sus acompañantes también estaban riéndose así que estaba claro que se había perdido un parte importante de la conversación "Tengo muchas esperanzas en ti Jane. He apostado 1000$ con Barry a que lo conseguirías antes de quince días. No puedes fallarme"

Jane bebió un sorbo de su botellín de agua, intentando ganas los segundos necesarios para recomponerse, dejándola lánguidamente sobre la mesa al terminar. Puso una mueca de fingida indiferencia "Me aburre este tema"

"Anoche no parecías aburrirte en el _Obsidian_. Y cuando os vieron bajar de tu despacho, Maura parecía muy… satisfecha" apuntilló Emma. Antes de que Jane y Maura hubieran salido por la puerta del club, ella ya había recibido media docena de mensajes poniéndola al día de las novedades. Era un secreto a voces que Emma Farrell estaba enamorada, u obsesionada, según se quisiera mirar con Jane Rizzolli.

Jane se puso rígida inmediatamente. Estaba segura que nadie había podido ver lo que había ocurrido allí dentro "¿De que estás hablando?"

"Vamos Jane! Que Maura Isles sea vista en un club es más que notorio. Que la dueña del _Obsidian_, una de las solteras más codiciadas y mujeriegas de la alta sociedad de Boston salga a recibirla a la puerta es llamativo. Que las dos subáis a tu despacho y una hora después os marchéis del club, no deja mucho lugar a la imaginación" añadió la otra mujer, celosa.

"Sí señor" vitoreó Scott cuando acabó de procesar toda aquella información "Me debes 1000 pavos Barry"

Jane apretó los labios. Aunque eran sus amigos, oírlos hablar de aquella forma de Maura estaba molestándola "No ocurrió nada anoche, así que nadie le debe nada a nadie. Además estoy harta de esta estúpida apuesta"

"¿Es demasiado para ti hermanita?" la retó su hermano "Acepta que Maura Isles es un desafío demasiado grande para ti y me doy por satisfecho, no necesito nada más"

Jane miró a su hermano fijamente a los ojos. No le había contado a nadie el cambio en su relación con Maura pero su hermano siempre había sido demasiado bueno leyendo sus emociones. Antes de que pudiera contestarle, uno de los compañeros de polo de Scott se acercó a la mesa "¿Es verdad lo que cuentan Rizzoli? ¿Por fin has conseguido tirarte a Maura Isles?"

Aquel tipo era un imbécil "¿Por qué? ¿Quieres que te enseñe como se hace?"

El tipo interpretó aquello como una muestra de camaradería y continuó curioseando "Debajo de esa apariencia reservada seguro que hay una tía dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa" añadió con una sonrisa lasciva "Espero que nos cuentes todos los detalles. Debe de ser una bomba en la cama"

Incapaz de contenerse, Jane se levantó dispuesta a callarle la boca a aquel desgraciado. Oírlo hablar así de Maura estaba poniéndola enferma "¿Quieres saber como es Maura en la cama?" iba a añadir es _un imbécil como tú sería incapaz de valorar la suerte de que alguien como Maura le prestara atención _pero no tuvo tiempo.

Su hermano llamó su atención "Jane…"

Al ver la tensión en sus ojos, Jane siguió su mirada pero cuando se dio la vuelta sintió como la mejilla empezaba a arderle donde Maura la había pegado. Las palabras de Maura se le clavaron como estacas "Fui una imbécil al pensar que me había equivocado al juzgarte"

Jane la llamó desesperada "Maura, espera!" Pero Maura no se detuvo. Continuó avanzando en dirección a la salida.

"Maldita sea" Jane se tocó la mejilla lastimada mientras observaba como Maura salía de allí. En aquellos momentos debía pensar que era una imbécil como todos los demás. Se giró furiosa para enfrentar a su hermano y a sus amigos "Se acabó Frankie, ¿me has entendido?" Sorprendido por el súbito enfado de su hermana y por la reacción de la otra mujer, Frankie asintió. A continuación, Jane miró al resto de sus amigos "Y no quiero oír ningún comentario más al respecto ¿he sido clara?" todos asintieron, observando sorprendidos como Jane se marchaba de allí sin despedirse

**R&I**

Jane estaba revisando las facturas de los proveedores aunque sin mucho éxito. Lo único en o que podía pensar era en la forma de arreglar el malentendido de aquella mañana. Cuando un golpeteo en la puerta llamó su atención, Jane levantó la mirada y se encontró cara a cara con el origen de su ansiedad "Maura ¿Qué haces aquí?"

Maura entró en el despacho cerrando la puerta tras ella "Siento molestarte pero necesitaba disculparme por lo de esta mañana. Desde el primer momento fuiste sincera conmigo. No tengo ningún derecho a pedirte explicaciones"

Jane la miró fijamente a los ojos mientras se recostaba en la silla, incómoda "Esa bofetada estuvo completamente fuera de lugar. Te prometí que nunca te mentiría y siempre cumplo mis promesas. No le he contado a nadie lo que ocurrió en mi despacho"

Maura intentó bromear para aliviar la tensión "Espero que al menos me lleves a dar una vuelta en tu nuevo coche"

Jane la miró fijamente a los ojos "Anulé la apuesta"

"¿Por qué?" preguntó Maura incrédula "Habías ganado"

Jane se levantó enfadada "Porque estoy harta de oír hablar de ese maldito reto. Lo que pasó anoche no tuvo nada que ver con eso Maura. No te invité a para acostarme contigo"

"Entonces ¿Por qué me invitaste?"

"Por qué quise. ¿Acaso no puedes aceptar que me guste pasar tiempo contigo?"

Jane vio la tristeza en los ojos de Maura. Recordó como Maura siempre se sentaba sola en el club, como era infrecuente verla en alguna de las muchas fiestas que había a lo largo del año o como en las pocas ocasiones en que se presentaba se sentaba junto a sus padres. Se enfadó consigo misma y con todos los idiotas que no se habían tomado la molestia de intentar conocerla

Maura se acercó al ventanal, mirando distraídamente la pista de baile "No me has contestado todavía ¿Por qué anulaste la apuesta?

Aquello le recordó lo que había pasado la noche anterior en aquel mismo lugar y Jane notó una presión creciente entre las piernas. ¿Cómo demonios había llegado a aquella situación? "Por que ahora las cosas son diferentes"

Maura se dio la vuelta, apoyando la espalda en el cristal "¿Qué ha cambiado?"

Sin poder evitarlo, Jane se acercó a ella despacio "Antes necesitaba acostarme contigo para ganar. Ahora quiero acostarme contigo porque me cautivas"


End file.
